Dare You to Move
by Spork-Queen
Summary: [Rated for blood...taking about...yeah. oo][Takes place after Shadow falls to earth.][Slight fan personShadow][Based off the song by the same name][RR please]


HA! I'm forcing myself to write this weather I like it or not! I really need to start writing again, even if it is crap. Okay. Basically this is another twist of after SA2, when Shadow falls to earth. I know it's been done a lot. And I know I can't top "The Afterlife"'s plot. Okay. Enjoy zee crap fic.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Song**

---

**Dare You to Move**

---

_-Mystic Jungle-_

Shadow lay in the deepest part of the Jungle, bleeding. The soft green grass was turning a deep crimson underneath him, seeping out in all directions.

**Welcome to the planet**

**Welcome to existence**

His left eye slowly opened, then his right. He blinked twice and looked up. 'Am I dead?'

**Everyone's here**

**Everyone's here**

He slowly sat up, wincing with pain. 'No, there's pain. No pain when you die. At least I think.' He shook his head, not surprisingly blood was flung as he did this. 'And blood.'

**Everybody's watching you now**

**Everybody waits for you now**

**What happens next?**

**What happens next?**

'I wonder if I can stand...' He looked at a tree next to him and grabbed hold of the trunk, slowly inching his way up. This is when he noticed a large gash from the end of his elbow to slightly before his wrist. He stared at it in awe as the crimson fluid slowly seeped out, dropping in large drops onto the grass below.

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

He blinked and looked upward again, seeing many broken tree branches. He smirked to himself. Even unconscious caused destruction. Perfect. Oh, sure he had saved the world, with the aid of Faker, but that didn't mean he was still dark at heart. Professor Gerald made him that way. He only showed compassion to the destruction he could cause with his bare hands. And of course..._her._

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**Like today never happened**

**Today never happened before**

He shook his head, flinging blood again, but less this time. She was dead, she'd always be dead, and no other girl could take her place. He looked at his arm again, and noticed something very strange. It had stopped bleeding. The wound he had been captivated by so shortly before had stopped. A chill ran down his spine. Was he _truly _immortal?

**Welcome to the fallout**

**Welcome to resistance**

"Yes." His own voice startled him. As did crunching twigs underfoot. He looked at his feet, unmoving. Voices. He knew those voices. His eyes widened. "Faker. And Fox Boy." he muttered. This just wouldn't do. He turned and ran.

"Tails, are you sure this is where he landed?" Sonic's voice was panicky.

"Calm down, Sonic. I'm sure." Tails said brushing away branches, a huge grin on his face that quickly disappeared when he only saw a rather large blood stain and broken branches. "Well...he WAS here...at....one point..."

**The tension is here**

**The tension is here**

Shadow ran until he was on the path, not shortly after running into a figure, knocking both of them to the ground. "Get out of my way!" He growled, very tense, not wanting Tails and Sonic to find him. The figure looked up. It was a female hedgehog, not older than sixteen. Her eyes went wide with fear when she saw him.

"I-I-It's...I'm Sorry, sir." She studded.

"You and all the rest." He spat. "What's a kid doing here anyway." his eyes narrowed.

"T-t-taking a walk, sir." She answered.

"Stop calling me sir! Do you know who I am?!" Shadow raised his voice at the girl. She trembled.

"Yes..." She managed to look him in the eye for a short time. "...Shadow. Everyone in Station Square knows about you." She coughed and stood up.

**Between who you are and who you could be **

**Between how it is and how it should be**

Sonic and Tails voices grew closer. "What's your name?" Shadow said, looking at the girl.

"Blitz." She blinked.

He smiled. "Let's go, Blitz." He stood up and started running, grabbing Blitz by the waist as he sped by her. (( A/N: I just thought I needed to say she's here for more than story development. I'm gonna' write a SA2 spin with her as a main person. So if you like this, you might want to read that. XD ))

"Where are we going?" She asked, a little frightened.

"Away." He smiled and kept looking foreword.

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

They sped until they were at the ladder, where he let her down. "Climb." He looked upward at the ladder, then at Blitz, who was starting to climb. After she reached the top, he started climbing.

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**Like today never happened**

**Today never happened**

"You weren't really on a walk, were you." He looked at her as she got in the mine car.

"No." She didn't look at him. "I was running away from someone."

"Who?" He got in the mine car behind her and sat down, trying to leave room for her to sit, which she did.

"My boss."

"Oh, you have a job. Money. Why would you run from that?"

"He's going to fire me."

"Why?"

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**

**Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**

"I don't know. To get out." She sighed.

"You not a hard worker?" His crimson eyes focused on Blitz's emerald green ones.

"I guess not." She looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"I feel here from space."

"You couldn't survive a fall like that. You aren't even bleeding."

Shadow looked at himself. She was right. There wasn't a scratch on him.

---

-_Mystic Ruins_-

The mine cart stopped and the two Hedgehogs got out, to be greeted by an unwanted guest.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." The sinister being stepped foreword and grabbed Shadow by the scruff of the neck. Shadow yelped and squirmed. Blitz gasped.

"Dr. Eggman!" Blitz took a step back, eyes widening yet again.

"I see I'm famous." Eggman chuckled. "I want nothing to do with you. I just want your little friend here."

"Let go!" Shadow yelled.

"This won't hurt a bit." Eggman jabbed a tranquilizer in Shadow's side. Shadow yelled in pain. "Oops, yes it did." He got into his little Egg-mobile. Blitz ran after him and jumped onto it.

"Let Shadow go!" She screamed and kicked Eggman in the arms.

**Where can you run to escape from yourself?**

**Where you gonna go?**

**Where you gonna go?**

**Salvation is here**

"Be gone!" Eggman yelled and flung Blitz off the transportation device, slamming her into a wall, knocking her out cold. He chuckled and flew off.

---

-_Some three hours later_-

Sonic and Tails came out of the Jungle, to see a girl slumped against a wall. They looked at each other and ran over, well, truthfully Sonic jogged so Tails could keep up.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" Sonic lightly shook her shoulder, her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Where's Shadow?!" She jumped to her feet and looked around, only seeing a very surprised Sonic and Tails. "I swear to god when I get my hands on that Eggman..." She ran off into the distance, toward the Station Square train.

**I dare you to move **

**I dare you to move **

**I dare you to lift yourself **

**Lift yourself up off the floor**

**---**

_-In some lab-_

Eggman chuckled to himself as he shoved Shadow into a capsule. "I'll cover it up like I found him with no memories." He smiled evilly as he looked at the container on the counter labeled "Shadow's Memories". "I'll let him regain them himself." He left the room.

**Like today never happened **

**Today never happened **

**Today never happened **

**Today never happened before **

**---**

Yeah yeah, I know it sucked. but I like it a little. oo;; Okay, please Review. Thanks.


End file.
